


Happy B-dirt-thday!

by Solstilla, Zephyrcove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, jily - Fandom
Genre: F/F, With a side of angst, and fluff, crackfic, fem!Jily, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrcove/pseuds/Zephyrcove
Summary: “Eighteen years and I still haven’t figured out how to be a tidy playmate,” she breathed, needing to say something, to fill up the space that hung in the air.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Happy B-dirt-thday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts), [abby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby10/gifts).



> Happy birthday Marieka and Abby!!!! Sorry it's a bit delayed <3  
> This was based off of a one-off conversation in discord

Lily was by no means the most athletic person on the planet, let alone Hogwarts, but having just experienced her first winning match of Quidditch, she thought she might be able to give herself a little more credit. Of course, it didn’t hurt that she had Gryffindor’s team captain on her team. 

Still riding the high from their win, Lily dropped down to the ground, digging her heels in the mud to stop the momentum of her broom. Her feet planted more firmly on the earth beneath her, she picked up into a sprint, and started running directly at her teammate. 

“We did it,” she squealed, practically jumping onto Jamie in her celebration. Luckily, the other girl seemed to be anticipating this, and caught Lily with open arms. “We won!” 

“We won,” Jamie repeated, letting out a little breathless laugh and pressing a kiss to the side of her girlfriend’s head. “You were brilliant. Ever consider trying out for the team? I think I know someone who can get you an in.” 

Lily snorted indelicately, dropping her arms from around Jamie’s neck to rest on her shoulders. “Somehow I don’t think that would be entirely fair.” She let her fingers trail down the soft skin of Jamie's arm and interlaced their fingers. 

The sky was steadily growing darker around them as nighttime approached. They’d been out of the castle almost all day. Although it was a Monday––and despite their status as Head Prefects and top students of their year––neither could be bothered to show up to class. Not today, at least. Not on one of the last birthdays they’d get to spend together at Hogwarts. 

Lily’s birthday had not been uneventful, as both were inclined to make the most of it. The two girls had snuck off to Hogsmeade using Jamie’s cloak and a secret passage she and the boys had discovered in fourth year. While in the village, they’d made sure to hit all their favorite spots: refilling Lily’s sugar quill supply at Honeydukes, sharing a warm butterbeer, and wandering through the beautiful, snowy town to look out over the forest. 

When the cold had become too much for the young couple, they’d started their way back to the castle only to run into Sirius, who had been freezing on his trek back from Herbology

Never one to miss out on a day of mischief, and honestly quite offended no one had informed him of the plan to ditch–– _“I was left alone in Potions for Merlin’s sake”_ ––Sirius announced he would be joining them in skeeving off classes for the rest of the day. And, as penance for abandoning him with Slughorn, he announced he would be challenging the pair to an afternoon of quidditch. 

Not that Sirius ever really needed an excuse to break the rules, but spending the day with two of his best friends in their last semester at Hogwarts was a damn good one.

After some convincing––quite a considerable amount from Jamie and her pouty lips––Lily agreed to the sport and soon they had been flying through the air in a heated match between Sirius and the happy couple.

Several goals and much more trash talk later, Lily had sent the final quaffle needed into the hoop, bringing Jamie and Lily’s total to 30 and winning the scrimmage. 

“I can’t believe I got beat by a rookie,” Sirius lamented, breaking the two lovebirds out of their thoughts. 

“Believe it, Black,” Lily shot back, a grin stretching across her face from ear to ear. 

“Next birthday, I’m bringing Moony out here and we’re facing off two-vs-two.” Lily laughed as Sirius sat down in the middle of the pitch, looking up at the sky. Jamie followed suit, tugging Lily to join her on the ground. 

“Not sure that’s as much of an even game as you’d like to think mate. Moony is great at many things. Quidditch is not one of them.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, looking up at the clouds, until it was clear that Jamie wasn’t looking up anymore. Her eyes had fallen on Lily’s rosy cheeks in the golden hour light, a look of unmatched affection in her eyes. 

“You’ve got dirt on your cheek,” she whispered softly when Lily turned to her with a questioning look in her eye. Jamie reached up and gently swiped a thumb across her freckled cheek, smudging away the residue of their well-played quidditch match.

A pink flush spread across Lily’s face all the way down to her neck. Half a year together, and Jamie could still turn her to putty with just a brush against her cheek. “Eighteen years and I still haven’t figured out how to be a tidy playmate,” she breathed, needing to say something, to fill up the space that hung in the air. 

Jamie snickered, slinging an arm around Lily’s shoulders and pulling her into her side. “What do you mean by that love?”

“Oh, just– in primary, I’d always want to be outside playing and I could never do it without coming back inside in thorough need of a bath. My dad would scoop me up and carry me to the washroom and when I came back down fresh and clean, my mum would have dirt ready to go as an afternoon treat.

Sirius’ face scrunched at this detail. “Evans, you saying you ate dirt as a kid? Your mum fed you dirt? And here I thought the Black’s cornered the market on bad parenting.”

Lily rolled her eyes and shot back, “No, no. It’s a muggle dessert, really simple and fun. Mum would always give us gummy worms to decorate as well.”

Looking at the two purebloods, Lily could tell she’d lost them. She grappled with how to explain the sweet treat. “It’s like a layered custard cake?” 

Sirius nodded his head slowly, processing this information. Just as Lily opened her mouth to explain more, Sirius had pushed himself up to his feet and was barreling across the muddy field. 

“Where are you going?” Jamie called, clutching her sides in laughter. 

“To go make some dirt!” 

Lily could see the trainwreck coming, but as there wasn’t much she could do to stop it––and since she was alone with Jamie again––she didn’t bother to try. 

“Hey,” Lily whispered, laying her head on Jamie’s shoulder. 

Jamie’s lips twitched up adoringly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a warm embrace. “Hi, you.” She brushed Lily’s dark red hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Having a good birthday?” 

The redhead nodded, tilting her head back to meet Jamie’s gaze. “I don’t want today to end.” 

“Me neither,” Jamie confessed. There was a beat of silence as the two reflected on the events of the day. Everything from the snowy morning, to the warmer, muddy afternoon had seemed so perfect. “Hey. It’s not over yet.” 

Jamie had that same look in her eye she got when she planned pranks, except somehow softer. Lily quirked an eyebrow but wasn’t yet pulled from her thoughts. “It’s not just today, it’s– it’s all of it. Hogwarts, childhood, things being simple. It’s all coming to an end. We graduate and then–”

“And then,” Jamie said holding Lily tighter to her chest. “And then, we stay together, and we fight, and–” Jamie tightened her jaw for just a moment. Lily waited as her girlfriend swallowed back her fear and nodded to herself. She was so firm in her belief. “And we _win_.” Lily fought the quivering of her lips at the thought.

Winning the war. Peace. No more steeling herself before reading the Daily Prophet. No more wondering if she would be next any time she has to report a muggleborn attack in the halls. Freedom to pursue whatever path they choose without having to be a soldier in this war. _No more war._ “Okay,” Lily said nodding slightly as she looked back up towards the sky. “We win.” 

“We win, and then we live our lives. We’ll have to grow up, sure, but the simple joys, the people we hold dear, the “dirt desserts” of life, that all stays the same. And we love each other.” Jamie’s hand found Lily’s and held on tight. “Until the very end.”

She wasn’t sure of how much time had passed, but the sky had changed from golden light to the beginnings of dusk and Lily could see the stars overhead. She felt Jamie nudge her slightly from behind and she moved to get up off the pitch, pulling her girlfriend with her. As they turned to walk across the pitch basking in the silent calm of the early evening, they heard footsteps rushing toward them. In the pale moonlight, Lily saw Sirius holding something suspiciously brown out in front of him and stopped in her tracks to wait for his approach.

“So I visited Hagrid’s, and I think we’ve really got this ‘dirt’ thing figured out. We layered up mud and–BUGGER!” As he met them by the edge of the field, he slipped on a patch of sludgy snow, launching his dirt creation straight at Lily.

She yelped and jumped in an effort to dodge it, but it appeared too little too late. Mud splattered down the front of Lily’s jumper, dripping onto her shoes from her nice winter jacket. Jamie jumped into action right away, offering her own coat as replacement, but Lily was rather uncomfortable, beyond just the state of her jacket. 

“I think I’d rather just go to my room to get changed.” 

“Lily, I’m so sorry!” Sirius exclaimed. “I only wanted to make the dirt thing! Like your mum, except clearly a pureblood and a half giant shouldn’t be trusted to attempt muggle cuisine unsupervised!”

Lily had already begun the hike back up to the castle, leaving the others to trail after her, Jamie swatting furiously at Sirius as they jogged to catch up.

“Lil, I’ve just remembered we’re magic,” Jamie said in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Just let me scourgify you and we’ll be right as rain!” 

Reaching the portrait hole, Lily sighed and turned back to her girlfriend. “Fine,” she said with a withering look on her face as she held out her arms and waited for Jamie to cast the quick spell on her mud-soaked clothes.

“See?” Sirius chimed in tentatively. “No harm done?” 

Lily closed her eyes to collect herself. “No harm done,” she breathed out in a sigh that relieved much of her tension, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. “Let’s just go upstairs, yeah?” She looked back at Jamie and offered her hand.

Sirius and Jamie shared a glance between each other before Sirius said the password and the portrait swung open. 

The instant Jamie and Lily were revealed behind the painting, they were greeted with a chorus of “SURPRISE!!!” 

Lily stumbled a little, knocking into Jamie behind her. The dark haired girl put a gentle hand on Lily’s shoulder, steadying her as she stepped through the portrait hole. Looking around the common room, Lily couldn’t help but smile at the raucous joy of the Gryffindors before her. She turned slightly, looking back at Jamie with an affectionate eye roll, and reached for her hand to pull her into the crowd.

“You threw this party for me?” Lily spoke near Jamie’s ear to be heard over the roar of the party.

Jamie shrugged slightly as a slight blush spread over her cheeks.

“I’ll have to thank you later.” Lily considered her girlfriend for a moment, her eyes trailing up and down the hazel-eyed girl before her. “Maybe we should sneak out for _prefect duties_ soon, hmm?” 

Jamie blinked, not quite getting the innuendo. “Don’t you want to stay and enjoy the festivities?”

Lily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped to Jamie so they were flush against each other. “Not that I don’t love our friends, but I can think of another way I’d like to spend my birthday. Like maybe with you. Alone?” She batted her eyelashes and looked up at the other girl. 

“Oh.” Jamie’s eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face. “ _Oh._ ”

* * *

After a sufficient amount of light chatter and thanking all the party guests for attending, the couple had used the arrival of more firewhiskey to sneak off to their dorm. Lily muttered something offhandedly to Marlene about prefect duties and they were off. 

Once upstairs, Lily sat gently on Jamie’s bed, looking up at her with fiery green eyes. Jamie pushed back her curly hair and stepped forward to join Lily on the comforter. 

Lily spoke low and moved her hand to cover Jamie’s. “I really do appreciate the party you know. And I love you for committing so hard to the surprise. Actually, I just love _you_. A lot.”

Jamie smiled shamelessly and brushed Lily’s cheek lightly with her thumb. “And I love you. Sorry you had to get covered in dirt by my best mate, but all’s well that ends well yeah?”

That warranted yet another emerald eye roll, but it was accompanied by a huge grin as Lily leaned in to kiss Jamie. Snaking an arm around her neck, pulled her girlfriend gently downwards so they were lying back on the bed. Jamie pressed a kiss to her lips before moving to lightly suck on the hollow of her neck.

Enamored with each other as they were, the two girls failed to hear the door handle jiggle in warning, and split apart in shock at Sirius’ aggressive entrance.

“I did it! I mastered it! The perfect b- _dirt_ -thday dessert. I asked MacDonald and-” Looking up, Sirius sized them up suspiciously, and given their nearly horizontal position on Jamie’s bed, his look was probably justified. Lily blew out a puff of air and swiped her bangs back off of her face, her pale cheeks flushing pink

“Sirius!” Jamie shouted, sitting up on the bed and moving to grab a pillow to throw at him. The boy dodged the projectile while holding his dessert steady, and stopped to lean against the door frame. He smirked shamelessly at the two of them.

“Ah, so this is what you call prefect duty now?” 

Jamie pulled Lily back into a tender kiss and eased them back towards their previous position, ignoring Sirius’ comment and hoping to drive him out. Sirius brought two fingers to his lips and let out a loud wolf whistle as he backed out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Unfazed, Lily stayed where she was with Jamie––the feeling of her lips on hers nearly too good to be true––and simply raised a middle finger on her left hand to Sirius as he laughed off down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> follow us on Tumblr @Solstilla and @Zephyrcove


End file.
